Ogawa Melody
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2009-2014 |Row 6 title = Label |Row 6 info = Zetima |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Ka-wa-ii!, Shooting☆Star, Go On!, ONE WAY!!}}Ogawa Melody (小川メロディ) is a former member of Ka-wa-ii! and Shooting Star. History 2009 In November Ogawa along with five other girls, was chosen to form Ka-wa-ii!. 2010 Ogawa debut in the single Go Girl Go! on January 31. Tsunku released this statement about her shorty after the release of the single. "Ogawa-San has changed greatly. She has become a true Ka-wa-ii member. It's sort of suprising that she had never worked in the music industry before, but she seems like she has before. Surely in no time will she be in the front of Ka-wa-ii and Hello! Project." Ogawa Melody, Ito Kana, and Mahiro Rima formed the trio, Shooting Star. 2011 Ogawa was interviewed for UTB+ magazine with Ono Usagi in March. In June she opened her Ameba blog. Her first post was, 'Guess What Guys!!' In December she was in the sub unit ONE WAY!! with Fukumura Mizuki and Maeda Yuuka. When Maeda Yuuka graduated ONE WAY!! disbanded 2012 In January, Ogawa became Top Idol of the Month and had a photoshoot for UTB+ magazine and CuTiE GiRl magazine. In November she gave a comment on the single Viva La Party!~ via YouTube. She stated that the single had a cool tone and it was a dance song. 2013 Ogawa will be in the drama Skip Heart! with Mahiro Rima. She will play the main character, Ueda Yuki On February 8, 2013, she dyed her hair brown. Ogawa did not participate in the H!P Summer Tour due to unknown health issues. During the opening day of Ka-wa-ii!'s 2013 Fall Tour, Ogawa had a seizure on stage. She was taken to the hospital and was released a few days later. Mahiro Rima mentioned that Ogawa was sick before the concert. Ogawa didn't participate in any events until December, but was featured in Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD. However, she wasn't featured in the dance shots. 2014 On January 2, reports spread that Ogawa was found unresponsive in her bed. She was rushed to the hospital in a coma. This was confirmed by her parents, and later Tsunku. She eventually came out of the coma about three days after being in the hospital. Ogawa returned to her house a few days later. UP FRONT released that Ogawa would return to her activities in the following month. The Kataomoi Rotation MV was revealed in the following week, which featured Ogawa. Tsunku explained that the video was filmed in December 2013, about a month before the 01/02/14 incident. On February 1, Ogawa left Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project after being diagnosed with severe epilepsy. Ogawa commented about the announcement via her blog. "I hate to say it, but I'm leaving H!P for good. As most of you might know, I've been diagnosed with epilepsy. To begin with, I've always have been sick, but now my health has gotten worse. I plan on staying in UFP, but I won't be returning for awhile. Thank you for supporting me." On February 3, Ogawa's blog was closed. On March 5, Mahiro Rima revealed that Ogawa's condition has improved, but would still have to go under treatment. Around May, Ogawa's older sister, fashion blogger, Ogawa Anna, posted a few pictures of Ogawa, stating that her health has drastically improved. Profile *'Name:' Ogawa Melody *'Nickname(s): '''Melo-Melo, Mel, Meimei *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type: AB *'Height: '''160.2 cm *'Hello!Project Status: **2009-09-23: Ka-wa-ii! Member **2014-02-01: Left *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-09-23: Member **2014-02-01: Hiatus *'Years In Hello!Project: '''5 *'Years in Ka-wa-ii!: 5 *'''Ka-wa-ii Color: 'Hot Pink' *'Specialty: '''Imitating other Hello! Project Members and cats *'Looks Up To: Tanaka Reina *'''Hello!Project Groups: **Ka-wa-ii!(2009-2014) **Shooting Star(2010-2014) **ONE WAY!!(2011) Singles Participated In Ka-wa-ii! #Go Girl Go!(Debut) #Ai Ai Cider #Zettai Bomber! #Dreamer. #Viva La Party!~ #Fly Away #Daisuki Desu! #Electro Love #Hai, Hai, Hai!! #Onigai Senpai! #Take a Chance! ~MIRAI MIRAI~ #Rock On!~ #Get in SYNC/MINOR #Lollipop no Ongaku #Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE #Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD #Kataomoi Rotation (Final) Shooting Star #Shooting Wish #One Chance! #Ringo Ringo! #BREAK FREE!! #Double Trouble #Wishs #KISS KISS #My days #Chocolate Love #Happy Daisuki! ONE WAY!! #ONE WAY!! Works T.V Dramas #2013-2014 Skip Heart!♥ Trivia *She's the only Ka-wa-ii member who did't have any any former experiences in the entertain idustry before auditioning for Hello Pro Girls. *Her mom pushed her to audition. *She was excited to meet the new members who were added on Febuary 5th 2013. *She used to take dance classes. *She a main dancer and center vocalist. *She's considered an extremly cute girl by Tsunku. *Her favorite color is hot pink, which is her Ka-wa-ii color. *Her name is a British name, though she is not British. *She has not cut her hair since she was five. She broke this when she cut her hair short in 2012. *She has an older brother and little sister *Her sister shares a name with Suzuki Airi *Ono Usagi thinks Ogawa has short term memory. *She gets dehydrated easily and always carries a botte of water with her. *She's part Korean and speaks Korean fluently. *Her closest friend in Ka-wa-ii! is Mahiro Rima. *States that Mahiro Rima scared some of the second generation members. *Ogawa is a fan of Happy Jikan. *Koga Hikaru says that Ogawa overworks herself often. Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Pink Member Color Category:Hello! Pro Girls Category:Skip Heart Category:Shooting Star Category:2009 debuts Category:August Births Category:Go On! Member Category:Shooting Star Member Category:Members From Saitama Category:Center Vocalist Category:Main Dancer Category:Jewls Member Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Shinsen'na Movement Category:2014 Departures Category:Former Ka-wa-ii! Member